gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pickup Sticks
Pickup Sticks was a mission in Grand Theft Auto Online given to the player by Martin Madrazo. It was available for 1-4 players. Overview Martin has a list of packages he wants the player to collect. First of all, however, Martin has left the team a Frogger to use on the Sandy Shores Airfield helipad. From there, the players must go to four locations and collect packages, before returning to the airfield. *'Package #1 - Stoner Cement Works, Harmony ' Once all members of the team are in the helicopter, they have five real-time minutes to fly to the Cement Works and collect the package. The package is being guarded by Rednecks and is on top of the staircase which leads to the ladder to make it to the highest point of the Cement Works. *'Package #2 - Altruist Camp, Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness ' Once Package #1 has been collected, the team has five real-time minutes to get to the Altruist Camp and collect the package. The package is being guarded by Altruist Cult Members and is inside the Northwesternmost building in the camp. *'Package #3 - Earl's Mini-Mart, Senora Freeway, San Chianski Mountain Range ' Once Package #2 has been collected, the team has five real-time minutes to get to Earl's Mini-Mart and collect the package. The package is being guarded by Rednecks and is behind the mini-mart. *'Package #4 - Fridgit Warehouse, Cypress Flats ' Once Package #3 has been collected, the team has seven real-time minutes to get to the Fridgit Warehouse and collect the package. The package is being guarded by Los Santos Triads and is inside of a parking garage. Once all packages have been collected, the team has five real-time minutes to get back to Sandy Shores Airfield. Once all the team has arrived, the mission is complete. Mission Objectives * Get into the helicopter. * Collect the package at the cement works. * Collect the package at the Altruist Camp. * Collect the package at Earl's Mini-Mart. * Collect the package from the Fridgit warehouse. * Take the packages back to Sandy Shores Airfield. Tips *If in a team of four, and if skilled enough, players can go to each of the four locations and collect a package each to save some time, although the packages must be collected in order. *Try to stick together. Having to get to Sandy Shores Airfield in five minutes can be tricky if left behind, and all surviving team mates must arrive at the Airfield to complete this mission. **With that said, if any of the players can't make it, they can commit suicide until they run out of lives to make it so they don't have to arrive at Sandy Shores Airfield. This trick, of course, cannot be done by all players. Video Walkthrough Trivia *This mission was one of three new contact missions added in the Independence Day Special along with Hard Labor and Time to Get Away. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online